anothe stupid story time
by yuna53
Summary: This is my first story so dont get mad. the story may contain bad and stupid interruotions and wierd romance between some of the characters. no adult themes will ever be used in this type of story. the romance is between mario and peach. this is all I cou
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THEM

what I say:bunny

It was A bright and sunny day and yuna53 was assigned to read a story to some residents of the mushroom kingdom."were is blackie?" Uhh... i dunno "You got to know, your the narrator! "Why should i care about that mutant bunny?"He is important. He is supposed to round up randomly picked residents" Please don't make him get a bunch of koopas and goombas."I'm back!"shouted blackie from a distance."Took ya long enough"yuna53 yelled back.Who is it this time?(0-0)"HOLY CRUDD! IT'S THE MARIO BROTHERS" yuna53 exlaimed. mario started to duck from all the noise and luigi did too. Peach and daisy were, as usual gawking at them."SHAADUP!" Wario said and Waluigi soon echoed afterI said this."OKAYY! on whith the story"yuna said..."ON WITH THE STORY!." I'M ALMOST DONE, THERE IS MORE GUEST THAT I NEED TO TELL THE READERS(if there are any)WHO ELESE IS HERE!basicly, the whole main cast of mario party 7 is here.on whith the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter1: the story begin...erI mean the quest begins

One fine day, bowser was taking a stroll in the forest when he saw mario and pauline walking together. bower was carrying peach to his castlr until he dropped peach and took pauline from mario. Mario tried to fight back but bowser used his inner strength to badly injure mario. peach was able to keep bowser from killing him, and she was glad pauline took her place as damsil in distress.

"Mario, you must awaken"peach cried, but maro laid there uncontious on the forest floor. he soon awoke and was soo dizzy, he thout peach was pauline(dunno how to spell her name) He just smiled and fell over and tried to get up.peach led him to the hospital immedietly.Dr. Mario was also concerend because Marois wounds were very serious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- INTTEROUPTION

"WTF is a hospital, and who is Dr. mario?"toad asked."I'm right here" a shadowy figure appered againsed the dark corner. "The hospital is seven miles away from the castle. You should know that. And whith that, I'm off." the shadowy thingy disappered.k lets get back to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the story

During the night, peach was in deep thout about what happened a little bit ago.'Why was mario hanging out with the neiborhood garbage? Why did bowser take her away instead of me? Why does bowser hate mario so much? Why am i asking you?' Peach was pacing and pacing when...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------INTERROPTION

"What is it-a now?" asked a konfused mario "You-a spelled confused-a wrong" sorry mario. There i did it. happy now? "Yeah" ok now tell them yuna53! "Okay, since the narrator loves hank the cowdog books, we will try to make the next story a better one after we complete this one." "YAY" They all shouted in unison. first of all I wanna know if i have to use the capitalization rule in typing this large and boring story."Yes, ya have to" Why"Its-a the rules of writing" Crap, oh uhh peach and mario said that. Curse you capitilization rule! CURSSE YOUUU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to the story

(Yumm... red beans and rice) Ohh.. we're in the story sorry, I forgot.

Peach went to Mario's side and thought about him(HOLD UP, for protection from further emotional problems from Peach, ESPECIALLY Mario, we will only reveal the rest of this story in front of peach, mario, and readers if I have any. evry body left, especially luigi, who already experienced his big bros fury. now back.You wont would you?) She thout he was an ordanary person, an ordinary plumber I should say. She always wanted a man that would never leave her('hehehe peach and mario are starting to blush here')Peach never realized this before, but she was falling for him. She never realized it, but mabe he to has feelings for him ( I've never seen such red on thier cheecks') Then he awakened and realized that he was supposed to be in a fight. He wanted to go, but she comvinced him to stay, no she didnt kiss him(They are sighing in reliefThats good)his injiris did all the talkin. She held him close while he was trying to leave.He tried to move butwith her holding him close, he couldn't budge. His injuriesweren't helping at all. (Why doI get the feeling that I'm telling the future?When I looked at them, Peach was smiling at him and Mario was in deep thought.He was still blushing, though). (somthing's goin on here, and I can sense it. It must be love.) Peach helped mario back into the hospital bed and wouldn't let go of his hand. He was pretty discoraged that he couldnt save paulene.(Okay,how do you spell that girls name?"I dunno." "Beats-a me" lovers)But when he was about to cry, she said "Dont worry mario,she will be safe.Sombody elsewill do the job. Marth will handle it if he got strait instead of being gay(no offence marth, you're still cool.. and not gay). Besides, I need you to help me win the war againsed bowser. And we may defeat him as a team." Mario knew what that meant, as he blushed and thought, till he said yes.

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. sucky ending thats just wierd

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM

Sorry for the wait. Writers block. Dosent this happen to us all?

You are subjected to your moosey fate! BWAHAHAHA!

YES! I'm done with 8th grade. ("You had a graduation?")Yup. Okay, lets check on the other residents. "Whats taking them so long?" asked a curious Daisy. They're busy talkin' 'bout love and stuff. I am gonna make this chapter funny in my own way. Daisy and Toadette started giggiling and the rest were confused. (Yuna53:"Okay, its break time." "Im gonna leave you two here to think")Then she came out of the room."Thatsure left them suprized" "Hey narrator! Quit making mistakes" Sorry,geezI need to get my spelling this sucks. Many people were conversating over the issue. Shaddup! I hear vocies in the room. People coked their ears to listen. ( Do ya think thats really gonna happen? " I dunno, I was-a listening to the diolauge outside" That was pretty random. "This is-a funny story right?" Ya " I should-a say somthing funny when ever I-a get the chance to." Ok, that makes sence 'hearsa band playingthe song "Everlasting Love". Peach started to sing along:naki shinate kowa lenuhononi ,dome na ine michi tamita ini... I love you iki.."Peach-sama,now is-a notthe time to-a sing about love." I can sing asong for you and me ,I can make a song for oh, fufy love! "Peach-sama!" Sorry Mario-chan, I couldnt help myself(Note:That song was in Japanese, and its hard to spell it in english. Dont ask me for translations, ask some one who has a clue.)Oooo...They're really fired up(heart) Please Mario-chan, can you ask Yuna if we can listen to the rest of the story. "Okey-dokey" 'Yes! love triumphs over charm!' "Peach has no idea thatI can read minds."grinned a pleased Yuna 53.Okay We have granted all residents to listen to the rest of the story as long asthey dont make fun of other characters. Got it?"Yes" Good, nowbefore we get to the story,we have a present for Mario and Peach. Yuna go into the room and give it to them."I got choclatebubble gum"Whoin the entireuniverse was that. "Say booty!"A monkey said. "Youjust had-a bring it-a in didnt ya?"asked a annoyedLuigi. Sorry, I couldnt resist.

Peach was sitting on a stool. "Okay, where is the present?" "right here." They looked inside and saw a big bottle of "Bubble bath?" "what do we need bubble bath for?" For ,Ya know ,when you get ...nevermind, that was too long of a break. Folks, well get back to the story...NOW!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE STORY (finaly. The Diolauge may get a little strong here and this may be the last chapter.

The air seemed good and ligth as the day came for the marrige of bowser and pauline.(This will make me loose more readers, If they are not annoyed by this chapter.) The preacher talked and stuff like that, and Bowser and his fiance said their vows, and gave the traditional kiss(EWW)like most weddings. While they were marrying each other, Peach wentto the hospital to check up on her resting boyfriend. "How are you doing." "Pretty good, I-a guess." "I heard that bowser is getting married." "Don't-a know, Don't-a even care for his-a big ass." "Ya I know, he is a prick." " Lets-a go outside and play." "Ill get the nurse. Shewillbring the wheel chair." She stepped out and called the nurse. Mario was trying to keep sane before the pain medicin his older brother gave him kicked in. His eye was taken out so the bandage was acting like an eye patch.. His big brother ,wich i will callYoserian hit him witha mega vitamin " What was that for?" "One , it was funny,two, it will get rid of the pain." "Can we defeat bowser now?" "Okay!" They went to bowsers castle and kiked his ASS! Peach also threw paulene in the lava. Finally Peach and Mario were maried and they lived happly ever after.Thankfully, Bowser and Paulene had an extra life and were sent to prison. They shared a cell together and ,well let nature take its corse.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it ?

Yuna 53:This sucked

Daisy: were was us?

the unmetioned in the story:YEAH!

Mario: You're-a sick person

Peach:the romance was cool but it lacked characters

waluigi comes out with a gun and snipes blackie in the heart.

Everybody:YAY!

What do we do now?

let's write a better story!

Yeah this story sucks!


End file.
